Out of the Blue
by AbbyLockhart05
Summary: Nicole, Luka's brief french fling returns to County years later with starteling news for him...she was indeed pregnant and never had the abortion years ago. How will he react? Will his world be forever changed? Will his relationship with Sam be jepordized


Nicole took a deep breath as she approached County, it had been years since she had been there and her last memories of it weren't too great either. She paused at the door not sure if she could or should go inside, what if he didn't want to see her? Or what if he wasn't even there at all? She kept trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do that in the end some good would come out of this. She walked up to admit, she recognized a few people there and they certainly remembered her. They all glared a little and began to give eachother looks, all wondering why she was there.

"Can I help you?" a newer nurse asked her politely.

"Yes, is Luka Kovac here?" Nicole asked tripping over her words a little bit.

"Yes he is, are you a patient?" she asked.

"No, no, I just need to see him please, its important." Nicole urged.

"Alright, I'll find him." the young woman said as she headed off to the lounge where she last saw him. "Dr. Kovac a woman at admit is asking for you, she says it's important."

"Does she have a name?" Luka asked putting his coffee cup down on the table.

"No, she just said she needed to see you, I've never seen her before, blonde, little, french." the nurse described.

Luka looked at her puzzled a little, itsounded like it could beNicole but what would she be doing here after so long, and for what reason aftereverything that happened. He headed out of the lounge, seeing her stand there, she was obviously nervous. "Nicole?" he asked still confused as to why she was there.

"Luka, it's been a while." she said softly. "I need, I need to talk with you privately about something."

He was about to say no, he didn't have anything to say to her really, he didn't know what to say. Yet something in her voice caused him to pause, he could tell it was important so he nodded motioning for them to step outside.

"I know it's been a while and I am probably the last person on this earth that you want to see right now but there's something that I really need to tell you that is going to probably change your whole life." Nicole said quietly not wanting anyone else to hear what she had to say.

Luka was so lost in this, he just didn't know what to say to her and just as he was about to tell her that Sam came up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Hey." Luka said hugging her briefly.

Sam could sense something was up, he seemed tense. "Hey, who's your friend?" she asked looking at the woman beside him.

"This is Nicole, Nicole this is Sam." He said introducing the two. "We're just catching up, its been a few years." he said.

"Ahh well nice to meet you Nicole, Luka I'll see you later I'm late." Sam said as she hurried in.

After she was out of sight and ear shot Nicole spoke again. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Luka said softly. "I know you didn't come here to catch up with me, what's going on?"

This was the hard part, she wasn't sure if she could do this but she had come this far, she had to finish. "Do you remember when we were dating and I told you I was pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes, and you told me you lied that you weren't pregnant that you were just using that to keep me around pretty much." Luka said remembering how hurt he was and how everyone else had seen things he hadn't.

"Well...I lied then too, I was pregnant...and I kept the baby." Nicole said.

Luka felt as if his whole world stopped. "You what?" he asked.

"Abby told me that it wouldn't keep you around, and I realized that we'd never be happy if we stayed together just for a baby, you didn't love me so I just decided to let you think there was no baby so you could go on with your life and obviously you have." she said.

"You kept a child from me?" he asked in shock.

"I thought at the time it was for the best." Nicole said deffensively.

"Well you were wrong." Luka huffed. "How could you do something like that?" he asked just in complete and total bewilderment every passing second.

"Luka please try and understand why I did it, I know you can't forgive me but the past is just that the past. I was wrong...but I was scared. I uh, I had a little girl, Jordan." she said as she got out a few pictures which Luka just stared at for a moment still in shock mode but he finally did take the pictures,out of the bluehis whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes.


End file.
